


разными дорогами

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: ты правда напечатал на футболке принт «нет ядерной бомбе»?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	разными дорогами

рой сел на ледяные перила и посмотрел на луну — время перевалило за полночь, а это значило, что пора сваливать с этой вечеринки. именинник, обласканный вниманием и порядком надравшийся, громко смеялся и спорил, дамы начали уставать от своих каблуков, а взгляды персонала из услужливых превратились в раздраженные. рой покрутил в руках телефон, раздумывая, не позвонить ли хьюзу. вместе в такси было бы веселее.

потом он вспомнил, что хьюз еще полчаса назад слинял вместе с ризой. одного дома ждали жена с ребенком, другая спешила покормить собаку — рой скис окончательно. его дома ждали пыль, салат из баклажанов и новая серия «анатомии страсти». в кармане лежала записка от мэри, она написала свой номер маленькими округлыми цифрами и пририсовала кривое сердечко — это было очень мило, поэтому рой ни за что не стал бы ей звонить или звать ее с собой на ночь. на вид мэри было двадцать, она выглядела как человек, способный влюбиться за ночь и умереть от разбитого сердца, а рой все-таки не был полнейшей скотиной.

он понадеялся, что мэри сегодня вернется домой с подругами, а завтра выпьет анальгин — и пойдет в университет. допустим, на пару по зарубежной литературе.

дверь на балкон распахнулась и чуть не ударилась о стену — в последний момент эд поймал ее. еще один ребенок, которому не место на офицерской попойке. в отличие от мэри, этому нельзя было даже пить. эд закрыл за собой дверь, а потом посмотрел куда-то за плечо роя — на велосипедную стойку, на влажную брусчатку, на фонари.

— пиздец душно. вы поэтому сбежали?

рой попытался вспомнить, сколько ему сейчас должно быть лет, и не смог: эд, несмотря на рост, всегда выглядел старше, чем другие дети. возможно, из-за хмурого выражения лица. рой убрал телефон в карман пиджака и подозвал его.

— и тебе привет, элрик. подойди.

эд не двинулся с места. фары проезжающих мимо машин на пару секунд делали его глаза светящимися, как у кошки. рой повторил.

— иди сюда. хочу тебе кое-чему тебя научить.

медленно и неуверенно эд подошел поближе — тогда рой схватил его за ухо и дернул вверх. эд не вскрикнул и не попытался вырваться — только злобно уставился исподлобья. рой наклонился к нему и ласково прошептал в зажатое ухо:

— до «пиздец» тебе еще как минимум лет пять, до «пидзец» в присутствии человека моего возраста — лет десять. так что, «тут очень душно», ты понял? или «тут невероятно душно», если хочешь. не уподобляйся хавоку, ты же будущий ученый. и нет, я ушел не поэтому.

и отпустил. эд потер покрасневшее ухо, мельком посмотрел на дверь: сбежать к пьяным офицерам или потерпеть невыносимого заносчивого отвратительно себялюбивого роя мустанга? рой незаметно улыбнулся. ему хотелось сказать «оставайся», но тогда эд точно ушел бы из вредности.

он выглядел помятым: рубашка навыпуск, расстегнутый воротник, на руке болтается браслет с неразличимой надписью, растрепавшаяся косичка, завязанная какой-то веревкой. небось облазил все балконы и лестницы в попытке себя развлечь, подумал рой, и зачем тащить ребенка на гуляния, где ему точно станет скучно? рой видел эда в разных компаниях — и против воли запомнил: тому не нравились шум и настырные люди. еще ему не нравился сам рой, но жизнь продолжала сталкивать их в разных декорациях.

эд разлохматил волосы еще сильнее и спросил:

— откуда вы знаете, что я собираюсь стать ученым? старик рассказал?

рой проследил за его пальцами, перевитыми золотыми прядями, пожал плечами. «старик» болтал о своих сыновьях за обедом, за отчетами, за докладами, в курилке, в деловых поездках, в целом везде, где обстоятельства позволяли ему открыть рот. так что, да, рой много знал об эде.

— да. а еще о том, что ты собираешься захватить мир, прекратить все войны, упразднить армейскую систему и добиться превосходства чистого разума над низменными потребностями вроде бряцанья оружием. ты правда напечатал на футболке принт «нет ядерной бомбе»?

судя по тому, как покраснел эд — правда. на самом деле, рой не собирался над ним смеяться. эти мечты казались ему трогательными, а не глупыми или нелепыми. все они в детстве хоть раз да думали «пусть всегда будет солнце», чем эдово «нет ядерной бомбе» хуже? но эд уже ощетинился, приготовившись защищаться от насмешек.

— издеваетесь?

рой залез в карман брюк, нащупал резинку для волос — то ли риза дала, то ли осталась от одной из его поклонниц — и протянул эду. тот удивленно приподнял брови. рой засмеялся.

— нет, элрик, в этот раз я не издеваюсь. учись хорошо, становись ученым и уничтожай эту машину войны к херам. и волосы заплети, хватит ими перила подметать.

кладя розовую резинку на ладонь эда, рой отметил, что пальцы у того совсем холодные. значит, действительно пора ехать домой. рой посмотрел на часы, а потом неожиданно даже для себя предложил:

— отвезти тебя домой? твой отец еще часа три тут будет торчать, а вдвоем в такси веселей.

эд молча смотрел на него пару секунд — и в этот момент казался намного-намного старше. тени острыми пиками ложились ему на щеки, уродуя красивое лицо. он всматривался в глаза роя так, будто искал там что-то — и от этого с каждой секундой становилось все более неуютно. потом эд медленно улыбнулся, немного криво и, как показалось рою, грустно.

— да, отвезите меня домой, — он запнулся, как будто хотел добавить что-то еще, а потом тряхнул головой и стал быстро переплетать косу, — сейчас, одну секунду.

рой посмотрел на его руки и отвернулся. свет выхватил надпись на браслете — и всю дорогу до дома только она крутилась у роя в голове, вытесняя все остальные мысли.

на белом браслете красными буквами, будто кровью, было написано: «стальной».


End file.
